A multimedia broadcast and multicast service (MBMS) can allow a single transmitter to simultaneously transmit the same multimedia content to a plurality of receivers using only one transmission action.
If the receiver desires to receive the MBMS, information indicating such interest can be transmitted to the transmitter, and the transmitter can enable the receiver to shift to a frequency at which the receiver receives the MBMS, and at the same time can provide the MBMS.